Lavi/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess: While Lavi notes that his hammer doesn't actually seem to weigh anything to him, he is more physically gifted than most humans, able to lend his power to Allen and Kanda to hold back a Level Four Akuma.Chapter 153" He was even able to damage a wall by punching Allen in it. Hand-to-hand combat skills: Lavi is very proficient at hand to hand combat. He could pierce the defense of Allen Walker's crown clown (though Allen was not fighting back) with his mere fists and kicks. In Road's world he could take out several opponents at once with his punches. Knife wielding: Lavi has demonstrated an excellent prowess with a knife. He was able to cut and slash several opponents very quickly even with his eyes shut. Enhanced Memory: Because Bookmen exist to record a detailed, accurate description of the world's history, it is necessary for a Bookman to posses eidetic memory.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 51 Innocence Iron Hammer (鉄槌 (てっつい)D.Gray-man -Gray Ark- Fanbook Chapter 1, Page 36 Tettsui) is a size-shifting hammer. Because he dislikes its official name, and because of his fondness of giving things/people nicknames, Lavi calls his hammer "Big Hammer, Little Hammer" (大槌小槌, Ōzuchi Kozuchi). It can grow (満, Man) and extend (伸, Shin) at Lavi's command. He also uses it as a mode of transportation by standing on the handle and continuously extending it in one direction. The weight increases with its size, but since Lavi is the Accommodator, this weight change does not affect him. The hammer is destroyed whilst fighting in Noah's Ark but later the hammer is rebuilt as a much sleeker, more efficient weapon, now looking more like an average war hammer. Besides using it for brute strength, Lavi can also use the hammer to summon several "judgements" by hitting elemental seals (written in Kanji) that appear around his head. When using this in the anime (English dub), he calls out Innocence level 2, Release. * Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash (火判 劫火灰燼, Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin): Lavi strikes with his hammer on the ground to use the Fire seal which creates a torrent of flames in the form of a snake. Lavi can control this snake and he is even capable of riding over itD.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 45 * Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling Skies (天判 雷霆回天, Ten Ban: Raitei Kaiten): Lavi uses the Heaven seal to generate a vast storm of lightning.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 67, Page 11 * Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth (木判 天地盤回, Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai): Lavi uses the Wood seal to control objects in nature (i.e. the clouds, wind).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 73, Page 17 * Wood Stamp: Wind '(天地盤回 木判, ''Ki Ban: Tenchi Bankai): Lavi generates a sphere of wind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 62 * '''Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven (コンボ判 剛雷天, Konbo Ban: Gouraiten): Lavi uses both the Fire and the Heaven seals to create a huge snake of fire and iron. He can also create a shield-like flame wall.D.Gray-man Manga Voume 9, Chapter 86, Page 178 Some of the seals have not yet been revealed and appear as question marks interspersed around the seals.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 15D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9 Chapter 86, Page 178 This probably means that Lavi has yet to learn some seals from his Innocence. When Bookman berates him for not using the Wood seal to move the clouds, Lavi states that he had forgotten that he could use it to affect nature directly, and as he remembers, the question mark turns into the kanji for the Wood Seal. The Wood Seal can actually be seen throughout the manga whenever Lavi summons his seals (e.g. during the use of the Heaven seal), long before the use of the actual seal itself. The seals for Water and Earth can also be seen, but Lavi has not yet used them. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Lavi es:Lavi fr:Lavi pl:Lavi ru:Лави Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers